


I hate me

by Nicollly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders - Fandom
Genre: An empty glass, Full Moon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollly/pseuds/Nicollly
Summary: Remus Lupin está cansado de todo, de la Luna, de la muerte, de sí mismo y de no tener nada. Y pasa lo que pasa.





	

No estaban siendo unos mese fáciles para Remus. Hacía tiempo que la ayuda de James había desaparecido y que se juntara con la redacción de la nueva ley contra los hombres lobo parecía una broma pesada del destino; como si éste quisiera tenerle a sus pies, a su merced, y le invitara a dejar la civilización, que parecía no tenerle en la menor consideración. 

No era la primera vez que aquel sentimiento de rechazo le invadía. En aquella ocasión lo hacía frente a un vaso de whisky de fuego. No era lo habitual, desde luego, pero el recuerdo de Sirius le había golpeado con fuerza aquella tarde. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que jamás le iban a aceptar tal y como era, por mucho que hubiera demostrado que no era dañino. No al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Había vaciado más de la mitad de la botella para cuando el sol se puso. No tenía muchas ganas de seguir pensando en realidad; pero las paredes, algo carcomidas y viejas, le recordaban que no estaba hecho para vivir en sociedad. No había conseguido gran cosa desde que acabara los estudios en Hogwarts. ¿Tan seguro estaba de poder hacer algo en un futuro? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Pero qué otra solución había? No tenía nada que hacer, nada que ofrecer. 

Ese cuerpo de cristal que le acompañaba le recordaba en cierto sentido a su propia existencia. Se sentía incapaz de aportar algo de provecho y eso le había ido carcomiendo por dentro, eliminando la confianza en sí mismo. Vacío, como aquel recipiente. Había sido mucho, había llegado a brillar. Pero eso había sido cuando estaban sus amigos allí; cuando ellos le acompañaban había sido capaz de ver más allá de los defectos y errores, más allá del monstruo que habitaba en él. Y ahora.. Ahora que no le quedaba nada de aquello se limitaba a ser una mera sombra de lo que fue, un lobo demasiado débil como para tomar el control total y un humano incapaz de dominarlo.

Con la mente embotada los instintos parecían mucho más fuertes que de costumbre. También se juntaba con el hecho de que la Luna estaba casi llena. Seguramente en dos días el plateado astro amanecería coronando el cielo. Y Remus lo sabía o al menos sentía cómo su cuerpo tiraba de él hacia el bosque, hacia los lugares salvajes de aquella Escocia profunda. 

Miró el vaso, casi vacío, y se sirvió de nuevo el dorado líquido que tantas borracheras le había proporcionado a Sirius y James cuando salían por Hogsmeade. Se lo bebió de un trago antes de encaminarse a la parte trasera de la casa. Tenía salida directa a la espesura, por eso se había decidido a alquilarla. Los altos pinos le acogieron entre las pocas sombras que dejaba la luz de la Luna. Sonrió, ahora le guiaba los pasos quien, en dos noches, le dejaría completamente ciego a la conciencia. Aquella era la clase de ironía que le gustaba; era una forma de reírse de su propia suerte.

No pensó nada más. Sólo se dejó arrastrar por el instinto hacia lo más profundo y, sin darse cuenta, llegó al corazón del bosque. No quería volver, no ahora. Y, con los ojos de un cierto color amarillento, se perdió tras unos matorrales


End file.
